realm_of_alerafandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds of Alera
Guilds in Alera are few and far between due to their near extinction during the mage wars. The ones that remain are mainly the black guilds - undocumented guilds of rogues and cutthroats, willing to do the rats work in the dark of the night, no questions asked. Different guilds have different specialties or draw different lines in regards to their codes of conduct. Some wouldn't blink by the mention of a ball room massacre, while others keep to blackmail or smuggling, with the occasional poisoning or mugging. Some bigger cities may have several of the factions present, while others may have one, none or maybe only hold smaller less known factions. Black Guilds: The Gilded Cage: A debt ring, a network of black market knowledge, trading in favors and information mostly. The Eclipsed Sun: A shadow organization. Some say they were a big player during the mage wars, dispersing crown opposition and helping the witches coordinate. The Forlorn Brood: A cloak and dagger brotherhood, said to contain some of the most bloodthirsty assassins of the continent. In dark corners of late night taverns one sometimes hear rumors of said organization in league with a lord, or even a high lord in times of diplomatic turmoil. The Requisition: The more publicly beknown of the dark guilds due to its simple purpose of acquiring exquisite goods for a sizable price. Official Guilds Previously guilds were gatherings of service people looking for jobs, often soldiers in time of peace. Now it has become equally minded people of wealth looking to branch out for protection, ease of distribution, or an economical backing by joining a fellowship. The majority of the power these guilds hold are their ownership (purchased and renewed each year) of the exclusive trading rights in the different major cities. If the trading rights were not to be payed in full or corruption were to be declared in a court of law, the rights would be handed back over to His Majesty’s Inquisition. The Guild of Mercers: One of the two wealthiest merchant guilds in Alera. It predominantly imports and exports goods, such as metal from Hellstein, wine and wood from Rhodes, glass from Kalare and art from Antillvs. The head of the Guild is Magister Coster dan Kault, whose headquarters is in the ostentatious Guildhall, located on the higher tiers of Alera Imperial. Many of the wealthies nobles in Alera, are heavily invested in the Mercers. The Guild of Spices: One of the two wealthiest merchant guilds in Alera. It predominantly imports goods from the outer isles. They trade in everything from spice, incense, fine cloth, rare materials, to gemstones. Their Magister is Carlot dan Eider, the widow of the late Magister and a talented merchant of her own. Also known as the Queen of Merchants. The Thousand Swords: One of the oldest and largest mercenary companies in Alera. Originally from The Old Empire, now consisting of over ten thousand men. It has an ugly reputation for robbery and plunder, arson and pillage, rape and extortion, as well as for frequently betraying employers for higher offers. The company is led by a Captain General.